Uprising: Hard
by Tancong
Summary: A certain young doctor falls victim to the overstressed Valkyrie system that she opted to use before its final version during an Uprising mission. When a certain cyborg shows up to assist her, the situation would change into something that neither would expect.


"Stay still."

"Since when were you a medical expert?"

"I may not have a degree, but I've been in combat for long enough to validate my request for you to stay still," Genji muttered as he opened the small medical supply capsule he brought along.

"Oh, you actually brought your own healing tools this time."

"Yes, and ironically enough, you're the one that needs it."

As he inspected her, Genji could find no sign of a wound on Mercy. He frowned and gazed at her, causing her to do the same. "What is it, Field Medic Shimada?"

"Very clever. But I can't find a wound. Where is your pain coming from?"

Mercy hardly needed to think to identify the source of it. "It's at around my back … Ah, I see. That … would definit- Scheiße!"

Mercy cried out in pain as his hand pressed tapped accidentally against her Valkyrie suit's wing, causing her to wince visibly. Well, that would definitely be it. He didn't really mean to touch it like that. He was just a bit frantic, he supposed. A bit concerned. Ok, maybe very concerned about her. He was hardly going to start questioning it now but that was how he felt. He wanted to ease her pain and it frustrated him to no end that his healing capsule was useless.

"Ok ok ok. Let's ... take this slowly. It's my wings. But wait, don't try and take them off. I think … the wirings are messed up so I can't activate the release. And it's kind of connected partially to my spine. So … don't do that."

Genji nodded, knowing better than to speak up when he had nothing useful to say. He knew that it was best to trust her, trust that she knew what to do best. When it came to her suit, he had no clue what she needed or what was wrong. Hell, he didn't even know about his own cybernetic body. He was way out of his league.

That's definitely a first.

"You don't happen to have any sedatives to put me out, do you? That would be quite nice. I need to relax my muscles and reduce the stress level of my body, but pure willpower won't do that for me." Mercy offered him a weak smile, braving the pain to show him that despite it all, she was ok.

Genji met her gaze for a moment before speaking in a very serious tone. "Doctor Ziegler. I'm going to need you to remove your top. Well, as much as you can anyways."

A red blush came over Angela's expression as she glared at him. "Genji, this is hardly the time for that. I'm in actual pain, not getting an excuse for us to-"

"Now, if you would, please."

Angela continued frowning, though her fingers began to work at the latch and zipper of her suit. It down the center, with two velcroed slits to accommodate for the attachment of her wings to her back. Soon enough, her top was removed, leaving her in a modest sports bra.

"Do you want me to …"

Genji paused for a moment, unable to help himself from running his eyes down her smooth back. He quickly blinked away the thought, shaking his head to her question before remembering that he was behind her. "No. Well, it would be better … for very logical reasons. But this is fine too."

He gently laid her down, the concrete ground far from comfortable for her chest. However, that was hardly noticeable compared to the pain in her back. The light breeze made her shiver, but Angela toughed it out. She hardly knew what he could possibly be thinking but he had been extremely insistent. In a situation like this, anything that had a chance of helping her feel better would be worth trying.

What did surprise her was the sensation she felt over her body. It was a sudden and rather rough pressure applied at her waist, ebbing upward even before Genji moved his hand. She tensed up, her mind thinking that it was perhaps the most counterproductive thing he could have done to her, but that quickly changed. Angela arched her back, her eyes fluttering shut as a stretched out breath came from her lips.

The sensation washed over her body, her skin lighting on fire at his touch even as her muscle relented to his expert hands as he massaged along the length of her back. It was a pleasure that was hardly sexual but as his hand traveled up the upper section of her back, she couldn't help but let out a soft moan under her breath, followed by a soft gasp as he brushed his hand against the base of her wings.

Now _that_ , he definitely heard. Something that was evident as he paused, causing Angela to blush furiously.

"Did you just …"

"Don't … mind that. It's just …"

"... Well, I wasn't trying to …"

Angela shook her head furtively, "No no, I know you weren't. It's … Just … please be a bit more gentle ... my wings are rather ..."

"Closely wired to your nerves?" Genji suggested.

"Sensitive," Angela said in response, her mind hardly working well enough to play along with his technicalities. Because, while it had definitely been a bit surprising, the gasp she let out wasn't due to discomfort.

Genji let out a soft sigh and chuckled, his hand returning to kneading her body. "That's … quite a bold word to use, wouldn't you say?"

They sunk into silence once more, the sounds of battle in the near distance receding. They were quite far away from the main combat now, he had made sure of that. The rest of the squad had gone ahead to reinforce a defensive position, with Angela staying behind to patch up a few soldiers. It was fortunate that Genji had crossed her path on his way to the rendezvous point, lest she fell unconscious and leave her body in shambles by the damage from her wings. He did contact the rest of the squad, of course. They were simply a bit held up and he had informed them that her status was not life-threatening. As such, it was just them here for now.

She felt so embarrassed, very very much so. There were so many lewd sounds coming from her lips, yet she couldn't stop them. They were soft, suppressed under her breath, but she was sure that Genji would have picked up on them by now. He didn't say anything but something told her that some like _him_ wouldn't miss it.

"G-Genji …"

Genji paused for a moment before continuing as he felt her press against his palm, "Yes, Doctor Ziegler?"

"Take it out."

In that situation, it was easy enough to misunderstand her request. He paused for a moment, just to make sure his brain went the correct direction, before running his hand down the length of her wing, trying to find the manual release. The action caused Angela to shudder in delight, moaning without any inhibition in the moments before he pushed the button, giving the wings a small twist and tug to remove them from her back.

Angela let out a sigh of relief, running her hand over the soreness in her muscles that even his hands could not get rid of. She turned to him, giving him a view of her flushed face for the first time since they began it all. Without a word, she unclasped her bra, letting it drop to the ground as she laid onto her back, her eyes gazing at him longingly.

"Would you mind … massaging me here too?"

The soft cold breeze made her nipples become erect, as eager to be touched as Genji was to touch her. Alone in a secluded building, there was a beautiful and pure sight that he could never have imagined seeing on a battlefield. She was absolutely ravishing, every last inch of her lovely skin, from the hem of her latex pants to her collarbone. His hand was on her as soon as she finished asking, fondling her breasts gently. He began to be rougher, squeezing her soft breasts and playing with her nipples as he leaned in, kissing her hungrily.

The air around them felt warm, warm enough for the battle omnics in the nearby area to detect their heat signature. Well, if they had still been alive anyway. The last thing that Genji had heard on his comms was the order to move out and tend to the wounded and secure any civilian left in the area, meaning that the major enemy forces were wiped out.

"Genji … Oh, Genji …" came the moans, her neck turning to expose itself to his kisses. At last, she sat up, Genji relenting on his assault as she took initiative, kissing him as her hand traveled downward from his chest. Down it went, eager but steady, before finally working at unclasping his lower body protection and laid hand on what she was looking for.

Genji groaned softly, fully erect in the palm of her hand. She stroked him gently, smiling as she thoroughly enjoyed the blissful expression on his face. She only paused once, to remove her own pants, drawing his gaze away from her eyes, her breasts, and down to her soaked cunt.

""While we're at it ... you wouldn't mind me, giving a stress test of you down here too ... would you?" Angela asked with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Should I come back to see you if this persist for more than 4 hours?"

Genji was inclined to oblige her demand to shut up then as she clamped her lips over hers. Not that the silence from him would last for long. Angela slid forward, her left hand pushing him back onto the ground as her right hand remained on his cock. She guided it right where she wanted him, before sliding her body back and letting out a moan in unison with his own as she felt it fill her up.

The empty building was filled with loud wet noises as she bounced on him, leaning forward to steal kisses and to let him continue fondling her. His cock became slick in an instant, sliding in and out of her with ease despite the tight hold she had on him. Their eyes were filled with lust and passion, wanting nothing more than to make the other feel good and to not let it end. It was Angela that succumbed first, slamming herself all the way down against his thigh as her body convulsed, her cunt squeezing down on him as she orgasmed. She frowned at his cheating tactic even as he drew his hand away from her clit. Then, she was riding him once more, her hips swaying and grinding against his cock roughly. This time, it was he who could not do anything besides lying back, moaning and trying his best to not fall so easily.

But soon enough, he knew that it would be over. He moaned her name softly before being reduced to moans once more as Angela pulled herself from him slowly, making him relish every last second he was still inside her. His cock was throbbing with the desire to cum, barely held back by his will as she pulled herself away completely for the moment.

As such, it only took the feeling of her warm tongue wrapping around his tip to send him right over the edge. His body tensed, hips barely restrained from thrusting upward as he came, filling Angela's mouth. Some leaked out, running down the length of his cock even as he continued, encouraged on by her hand stroking the base gently and the other on his balls. When he was finally finished, he did not even have the strength to lift his head to look at her. However, the sound her her swallowing was more than enough to make him shiver in delight and give him a mental image that he would carry with him to his grave. His peaceful bliss was only broken for a second as she licked him clean, causing him to moan softly at the sensation of her tongue on his sensitive tip.

Genji found her by his side soon enough, enjoying the cool concrete against their overly warm bodies. He gladly pulled her into his arms, enjoying the feeling of her soft body against his as they laid there for what seemed like an eternity. It was hardly half an hour by the time they finally got up, even with everything they had done.

"What if we had been caught? Wasn't that a bit bold, doctor?"

Angela thought for a moment before winking, "Are you telling me that you weren't excited by that? Being caught nude with the young Overwatch doctor? Don't tell me that thought didn't excite you enough to make you cum so easily. I'm sure you could last much longer than that."

"Is that how it worked for you as well?" Even though she simply opted to smile without ever answering him, Genji knew the answer all too well. After all, he had always known that beneath the innocent and pure visage of the angel on the battlefield, there was a hard-working and extremely intelligent woman who had dreams, ambitions, experience, and interests in things that he couldn't possibly even start to imagine. Today, she showed him just what she could give him. And he was happy to give his soul to her for it.

"Well, shall we head back?" Genji responded with a smile, her wings under his arm as he gazed over the form of the fully clothed combat medic once more. There stood a confident woman with a sweet smile that he had no rush to see naked. Well, he already did, but right then, he wanted something more than that from her. He already got her body but for once in his life, he knew that he would go to war for even more. A war full of potential heartbreaks, trepidation, and uncertainty, all to win her heart and make her his.

Well, they really weren't kidding when they said the mission would be hard. He sure as hell was. But the irony of it all came from the most unexpected place. Because he did not discover and fight against an uprising of enemy omnics. He always knew they were there and how to deal with them.

As for the sensations and desires rising deep within his chest, only time would tell what would happen.


End file.
